Darken my Heart
by Beta Draconis
Summary: /Übersetzung aus dem Englischen/Naruto wird von alten Erinnerungen heimgesucht, als er und sein Bruder, Kyuubi, gekidnappt werden. Sie werden gedemütigt und missbraucht. Niemand ist da, um ihnen zu helfen. Werden die Brüder leben und vergessen oder bringt dieses Drama ihr Ende mit sich? (Warning: M-Rating, Rape, Violence, etc..) NaruSasu AU


**Titel**: Darken my Heart

**Autor**: Prussian Approved

**Inhalt**: Naruto wird von alten Erinnerungen heimgesucht, als er und sein Bruder, Kyuubi, gekidnappt werden. Sie werden gedemütigt und missbraucht. Niemand ist da, um ihnen zu helfen. Werden sie leben und vergessen oder bringt dieses Drama sein Ende mit sich?

**Warnung**: Inzest, Missbrauch, Bondage, Erpressung, Gewalt, ...

**Übersetzerin**: BetaDraconis

**Erste Mission: Kidnappen. **

_Dunkelheit_

Das schwache Geräusch von Videokameras und wandernden Fußstapfen fanden ihren Weg in meine Ohren.

_Kälte_

Mein ganzer Körper war ...von immensen Schmerzen erfüllt. Mein Kopf benebelt. Der Boden war verdammt kalt. Meine Arme und Beine taub vor mangelnder Wärme und fehlender Kleidung. Trotz der Taubheit, fröstelte mein ganzer Körper- und das nicht nur der Kälte wegen.

_Angst_

Leises Keuchen und Krächzen waren von der anderen Seite des Raumes zu vernehmen. Mein Bruder, Kyuubi, war auch hier. Die Ketten raschelten, als er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Es war sinnlos.

_Schmerz_

Die Erinnerungen trafen auf einen Schlag auf mich ein. Eine einzelne Träne glitt mir aus meinem Auge, rann meine Wange herab und tröpfelte auf den Boden. Mir schien, als würde der winzige Aufprall meiner Träne im ganzen Raum wiederhallen. Es erschien mir viel lauter, als es wirklich war. Ich zog an meinen Ketten, obwohl ich genau wusste ich würde nicht entkommen.

_Traurigkeit_

Die Erinnerung an sein Gesicht. Grinsend. Wie eine fiese Ratte. Die Erinnerungen, die ich nie wieder erleben wollte. Der Terror, den sie uns ausgesetzt haben. Wer könnte so etwas nur tun ... wie konnten sie das nur mit sich selbst vereinbaren...

_Misere _

Trauriger Teil der Gesichte. Und wir sind erst am Anfang...

**Flashback... Heute Morgen...**

"Kit! Beeil dich! Ich will die U-Bahn nicht verpassen und den Bus nehmen müssen! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen mit anzusehen, wie du wieder von den ganzen, alten Weibern angebaggert wirst."

Ich riss meine Augen auf. Ich döste gerade angenehm unter der Dusche, als mein Bruder nach mir rief und mich an die perversen alten Ladies im Bus erinnerte.

"Herrgott, ich komme schon, Kyuubi. Gib mir eine Minute!"

"Wir haben keine Minute mehr! Beeil dich einfach!" rief er, mehr als nur genervt, zurück. Er sollte sich mal wirklich entspannen.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: "Oder willst du, dass Mrs. Oritome dich ihre Unterhose noch einmal anfassen lässt?"

... Also das war einfach nur unangebracht. "Oh, fick dich!" erwiderte ich.

Ich wusch schnell meinen Körper. Ich war nun wieder völlig munter, nach der dampfend heißen Dusche. Der Dampf reinigte meinen Körper und Geist jedes Mal so wunderbar. All die beschissenen Erinnerungen vom vorherigen Tag würden mit dem Wasser durch den Abfluss fließen und aus meinem Leben verschwinden.

Ich drehte den Knauf des Hahns in die richtige Richtung, um das Wasser zu stoppen. Der heiße Dampf verweilte immer noch in der Luft und es fühlte sich gut an. Ich schob die Glastür der Dusche zur Seite und schritt heraus.

In all meiner nackten Herrlichkeit stand ich hier. Siehe da, du blonder Gott!

Ich nahm mir ein Handtuch und trocknete das Gesicht und die Haare. Als ich das Wasser abgewischt hatte, säuberte ich auch den beschlagenen Spiegel. Schließlich lächelte ich mein Spiegelbild an, um meinen natürlichen, sonnengebräunten Teint im Gesicht zu betrachten, dessen Wangen links und rechts drei Schnurrbartähnliche Narben zierten. Dabei erinnerte ich mich daran, wie die Narben ihren Platz gefunden hatten.

Nachdem ich meiner Trance entkommen konnte, griff ich nach meiner Kleidung auf der Toilette und zog sie an. Sobald alles an seinem richtigen Platz saß, bürstete ich meine Zähne und sprintete daraufhin aus dem Bad und die Stufen abwärts.

Kyuubi wandte seinen Kopf genervt zu mir, als ich gerade die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte. Seine roten Augen leuchteten Purpur. Er hatte ebenso Narben im Gesicht, sehr ähnlich zu meinen. Er trug ein orangen-rotes T-Shirt, welches sehr gut zu seiner Haarfarbe passte. Seine weiße enge Hose, schmiegte sich schön an seine Beine. Und diese hellen, weißen Schuhe.

Auch wenn ich mich zu meinem Bruder nie auf diese Weise hingezogen gefühlt hatte, so musste ich dennoch zugeben, dass er ziemlich gut aussah. Das sagten auch all die Perverslinge aus der Nachbarschaft zu ihm. Jeden Tag. Bäh!

"...der Modenschau, Kit!"

"Huh?" mein Kopf schwang zu ihm. "Hast was gesagt?"

Er schlug sich gegen die Stirn, kräuselte die Lippen und brummte:"Ich schwör's. Genau wie Dad."

Ich warf ihm noch einen spöttischen Blick zu, nahm meine Taschen und meine schwarze Jacke, welche auf der Armlehne des Sessels geruht hatte. Wir überprüften noch, ob wir jah nichts vergessen hatten, schalteten den Alarm ein und gingen aus der Türe.

Es war ein nebliger Morgen. Die Sonne hatte sich noch nicht gezeigt, dennoch war es ziemlich warm. Definitiv warm genug, keine Jacke tragen zu müssen. Du fragst, warum ich sie trotzdem immer mitnehme? Nun ja, ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde etwas Schlimmes passieren und durch diese Jacke habe ich mich sicher gefühlt. Ich weiß, reiner Aberglaube, doch da war etwas an der Jacke, dass meine Unsicherheit verschwinden ließ.

Obwohl, heute hatte ich das Gefühl, meine Jacke würde mich dieses Mal nicht beschützen.

Blöd, aber so war ich halt. Immer kamen Gefühle in mir hoch: Manchmal verspürte ich das Richtige und manchmal lag ich total falsch.

Der Grund warum ich diese Jacke so sehr schätze, war meine Mutter. Drei Jahre vor ihrem Tod hatte sie mir diese Jacke gemacht. Sie hatte sie extra breit für mich angefertigt. Damals war ich dreizehn und wirklich dünn. Meine Familie drängte mich immer dazu etwas zu Essen, weil ich unternährt war. Aber das lag alles in der Vergangenheit.

Wie auch immer, ich weiß zwar nicht weshalb sie es tat, aber ich bin froh, sie tat es. Die Jacke hielt mich stets warm, vor allem in kalten Nächten.

Ich fühlte eine leichte Berührung an meiner Schulter und sprang auf vor Schreck. Ich atmete erleichter auf, als ich erkannte, dass es Kyuubi war der mich berührte hatte. Sein Ausdruck war von Bedenken und Sorge erfüllt.

"Kyuubi, mir geht's gut. Komm, lass uns einfach zur U-Bahn Station eilen." sagte ich, und entnahm ihm das Ticket aus seinem leichten Griff.

Als ich im Begriff war mich umzudrehen und weiter Richtung Bahnsteig zu gehen, stieß ich mit einem seltsamen Kerl zusammen. Der Fremde trug einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli und eine Jeans. Seine Augen waren hinter einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille versteckt. Aber dieses Grinsen. Es war so vertraut. Ich wusste nicht woher.

Das Ticket fiel mir aus der Hand und landete auf dem dreckigen Boden. Ich bückte mich, um es aufzuheben und ich schwöre, in dem Moment ging der Kerl nah an mir vorbei und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr.

Es klang wie: "Hab' dich gefunden." Ich ignorierte die seltsamen Worte des Typen und bemerkte dabei den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck Kyuubis.

Ich runzelte die Brauen. "Yo, Kyuubi, was ist los mit dir?"

Als dieser nicht antwortet, fuchtelte ich mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. Noch immer keine Reaktion von ihm. Ich seufzte und lehnte mich gegen die Brüstung am Bahnsteig.

Während ich darauf wartete, bis Kyuubi wieder zu sich kommen würde, wo immer er auch gerade gedanklich war, dachte ich über meine Zeit in der ersten Klasse nach.

Ich hatte einen besten Freund, mit dem ich alles zusammen gemacht habe. Sein Name war Uchiha Sasuke. Seine Haut hatte die dumpfe Farbe von Sahne und seine pechschwarzen Augen haben immer gelächelt. Er ließ nie etwas an sich heran, so könnte man sagen er hatte immer, nun ja eben gelächelt.

Er hatte einen Bruder. Sein Name war Uchiha Itachi. Er sah für mich genauso wie Sasuke aus, nur mit längeren und schwärzeren Haaren. Er hat mich immer zum Lachen gebracht, wenn Sasuke in der Nähe war.

Kyuubi wollte manchmal mit mir mit zu ihrem Haus, weil unsere Eltern meinten sie sind sich nicht so ganz sicher was sie von den Brüdern halten sollten. Itachi liebte es, wenn Kyuubi zu ihm kam. Sie sind immer in Itachis Zimmer gegangen und haben zusammen gespielt.

Eines Tages hatte Kyuubi eines seiner "schmutzigen Magazine" dabei und als er es Itachi gezeigt hatte, hat dieser bloß eine Grimasse geschnitten und ging davon. Wir haben nicht verstanden, weshalb, aber ignorierten es bloß.

Ich weiß Kyuubi hatte es nie mitbekommen, aber jedes Mal wenn er sich umgedreht hatte, musterte ihn Itachi langsam von oben bis unten. So als würde er ihn abchecken. Ich dachte, das ist halt so ein Ding, das ältere Freunde eben tun. Trotzdem war ich verwundert.

Als ich einmal ins Badezimmer wollte, habe ich gemerkt, dass Itachis Türe ausgebrochen war. Ich linste in den Raum hinein und sah Kyuubi, welcher von Itachi gegen die Wand gepinnt wurde. Itachi küsste und knabberte seinen Hals und sein Schulterbein.

Kyuubi hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen und seine Wangen waren leicht rosig gefärbt. Itachi schaute hinauf, grinste und küsste Kyuubis geschwollene Lippen nur um danach seinen Blick zur Türe zu wenden.

Ich schrie auf und rannte ins Badezimmer, wo ich ja eigentlich hin wollte. Ich weiß nicht weshalb, aber ich glaube Itachi wollte mir mit seinem süffisanten Ausdruck etwas sagen.

Ich fand wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, als ich die Geräusche der davon fahrenden U Bahn wahrnahm. Ich seufzte auf und drehte mich um, nur um zu realisieren, dass Kyuubi weg war.

"Kyuubi? Wo bist du, nii-san?"

Ich sah mich um. Einige Leute gingen die Stufen auf und ab. Einige hier, einige da. Aber niemand davon war mein Bruder.

Ich stieß mich von der bequemen Brüstung ab und ging einige Stufen hinauf. Als ich zurück auf den beinahe leeren Bahnsteig sah, erblickte ich den seltsamen Typen, mit dem ich vorhin zusammen stieß. Er ging ebenso langsam die Stiegen hinauf.

Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln und hielt meinen Blick weiterhin geradeaus. Als ich oben ankam, sah ich nach links und rechts. Ich entschied mich rechts zu gehen. Ich wagte einen Blick über die Schulter und bemerkte, dass der Typ mir folgte.

Ich wollte sichergehen und bog deshalb scharf links ein. Ich probierte alle mögliche Richtungen aus und als ich zurück sah, folgte mir der Typ immer noch! Ein Prickeln verbreitete sich in meinem Nacken und eine kalte Brise blies an mir vorbei. Ich unterdrückte ein Zittern und beschloss mir diesen Widerling vom Hals zu schaffen.

Ich dachte mir ich könnte ihn abhängen, wenn ich in eine Seitengasse einbiege und mich dort in einem verlassenen Gebäude verstecke. Das war ein guter Plan für mich und es hatte schon einmal funktioniert.

Mann, lag ich vielleicht falsch - es hatte dieses Mal nicht funktioniert.

Ich ging in Richtung der Gasse. Sobald ich diese erreicht hatte, verschwand die Sonne plötzlich - nicht zu meinem Vorteil. In so einem dämmrigen Licht, bin ich wirklich schlecht darin etwas zu sehen. Wer ist das schon?

Verzweifelt suchte ich nach einem geeigneten Platz zum Verstecken. Ich hörte das leichte Atmen des Mannes hinter mir. Ich beschleunigte mein Tempo und starrte zum wolkenüberzogenen Himmel empor. Der Nebel war noch nicht verschwunden, was meine Misere nur verschlechterte.

Es gab nichts, was ich noch hätte tun können, außer zu laufen. Ich fluchte, als ich erkannte, dass ich mich in einer Sackgasse befand.

Ohne weiteren Optionen drehte ich mich um, um dem mysteriösen Mann gegenüber zu stehen. Wieder erkannte ich dieses Grinsen unter der Kapuze und es ... verängstigte mich. Ich ging einige Schritte zurück, als er begann auf mich zu zukommen. Ich ging so weit zurück, bis ich letztendlich mit dem Rücken gegen die dicke Mauer stieß. Ich hob meine Hände, um mich zu schützen und zu verteidigen.

"Bleib von mir weg oder ich werde... ich werde etwas Schlimmes tun!"

Die Angst war so deutlich in meinen Augen erkennbar. Sie musterten den Kerl von oben bis unten, suchten einen Weg, ihm zu entkommen. Er kam näher.

Mein Herz pochte so stark, dass ich befürchtete es würde aus meiner Brust springen. Als der Mann bereits so nah war, dass ich seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht spüren konnte, wandelte sich plötzlich sein Grinsen zu einem Lächeln. Das machte es nicht minder beängstigend.

"Bitte, ich gebe dir Geld, wenn es das ist, was du willst! Das ist kein Problem! Sag mir nur wie viel du willst!"

Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hand und küsste meine Wange. Seine Lippen näherten sich beiläufig meinem Ohr, knabberten und leckten daran.

Der Mann holte eine kleine Ampulle hervor und schraubte den Deckel ab. Er zog sich von mir zurück und hielt mir die Ampulle vor meinem schweißnassen Gesicht hin.

Ich versuchte diese anzuvisieren, doch ich zitterte zu heftig. Ich musste schlucken, als sein Lächeln plötzlich verschwand. Ich sah zwar den Rest seines Gesichts nicht, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sein Ausdruck ernst war.

"Trink das."

Seine Stimme klang emotionslos und doch voller Aufregung. Das ... ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas möglich war.

Ich streckte meinen Arm nach der kleinen Flasche aus und entriss sie der im Handschuh eingehüllten Hand. Die Ampulle und meine Augen waren gleichauf.

Allmählich zeigte die Sonne wieder ihr Gesicht. Ich versuchte die Zeit so sehr zu verzögern, wie ich nur konnte.

"Beeil dich."

Eine Katze schlich an uns vorbei und ich musste meine Chance ergreifen. Es war ein kleines grau - weißes Ding und bemerkte uns gar nicht.

"Da! Ein Polizist direkt vor uns!" schrie ich und zeigte auf die Katze, welche aufgrund des Lärms erschrocken auf sprang, sich aufplusterte und davon stürmte.

Ich war, ehrlich gesagt, überrascht, dass er darauf rein fiel. Wahrscheinlich war es das Geräusch der stapfenden Pfoten, das ihn dazu veranlasste zu glauben, ein Polizist rannte direkt auf ihn zu.

Er zog eine Grimasse und drehte sich hastig um. Ich stieß ihn zur Seite und raste die Gasse runter. Ich ließ die Flasche fallen, als ich zu laufen begann.

Der Mann knurrte, hob die Ampulle auf und rannte mir hinterher.

Ich war fast da. Ich konnte langsam die Straßen vor mir erkennen. Ich lächelte und hielt meine Geschwindigkeit. Ich wusste, sobald ich einmal aus der Gasse raus war, würde er es nicht wagen zu versuchen mich zu fangen.

Meine Träume platzten, als ich plötzlich in der Luft stolperte. In der Luft, verflucht noch mal! Wie zur Hölle ist das überhaupt möglich?!

Der Mann holte mich ein und bückte sich. Er packte mich am Kragen und stellte mich auf meine Beine. Er stieß mich grob gegen die Wand und steckte mir zwei Finger in den Mund, um diesen zu öffnen.

Als meine Lippen voneinander getrennt waren, öffnete er mit der anderen Hand die Ampulle und dieses Mal flößte er mir die klare Flüssigkeit in den Mund. Ich hustete, versuchte somit das Zeug heraus zu bekommen, doch es war zu spät. Es rann bereits meine Kehle entlang in meinem Körper. Mein Alles.

Er ließ von mir ab und ich rutschte der Wand entlang herab. Mein Blick wurde verschwommen und mein Kopf begann sich zu drehen. Ich starrte noch einmal nach oben, in das Gesicht das Mannes, dessen Lippen wieder ein Grinsen umspielt hatten. Würde er niemals damit aufhören?

Das letzte was ich hörte, war ein weiterer Mann, der auf uns zu kam.

"Gut, otouto. Jetzt lass ihn uns ins Auto bringen." Die Stimme wurde schwächer und verblasste, ebenso wie meine Sicht.

Und dann schaltete sich mein ganzes System ab.

**Flashback ende...**

Ich sah zu meinen Bruder, welcher mich traurig anlächelte. "Naruto, gut, du bist wach." Seine Stimme war sanft und ich vernahm den Hauch von Trost darin. Aber auch das würde keine Wunde heilen.

Ich zog an meinen Ketten, welche mir nicht viel Freiraum ließen. Der kalte Boden war so unbequem für meinen Hintern. Die Position, in der ich saß, machte es keinen Deut besser.

Meine Beine waren unter meine Schenkel geklemmt, aber sie waren dennoch gespreizt. Meine Arme hingen weit oberhalb meines Kopfes.

"Kyuubi, wo sind wir?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und ich seufzte.

Die Fußstapfen waren wieder zu hören. Sie wurden lauter und lauter bis sie schließlich inmitten von uns zum Stillstand kamen.

"Lange nicht gesehen, huh, Naruto?"

Mein Körper verspannte sich. Diese Stimme. Ich habe sie schon einmal gehört. Ich durchforstete meine Erinnerungen auf der Suche nach einem Namen, obwohl es mir, fast, auf der Zunge lag. Und dann traf es mich, wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Die Luft zischte mir aus den Lungen, mein Herz setzte aus - nur für eine Sekunde, ehe es wie wild zu pochen begann.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Teilt mir eure Meinungen mit und ob euch das erste Kapitel auch so neugierig gemacht hat, wie mich damals auch ^.^

Eure BetaDraconis


End file.
